Rally Raid
Rally Raid 'is an episode of Thomas' Adventures of Thunderbirds Are Go ( 2015 TV Series). Plot Lady Penelope and Parker, alongside Spencer, and Roary the Racing Car, and his friends, Maxi, Drifter, Cici, and Tin Top, as well as Lightning McQueen, Mater, and Cruz Ramirez, compete in a desert motor race with FAB 1 and a racer named Jensen Hunt. All seems well until the Chaos Crew, Conrad the Black Knight, Jackson Storm and Spencer's vengeful brother Mallard steal an experimental new engine from the leading BR2 vehicle. The team must rescue the racer, steal back the BR2 engine, and outrace Havoc in her Spoiler to get proper medical attention to the BR2 driver. Trivia *This is the sixth episode of the series in which neither Thomas nor any other member of the Steam Team appear at all. **It is also the second episode to feature only one engine. *Roary the Racing Car, Maxi, Drifter, Cici, Tin Top, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Finn McMissile, Holey Shiftwell, and Lightning McQueen guest star in this episode. *Roary mentions the 'Turn right to go left' tip from Lightning McQueen's mentor, Doc Hudson. *Lightning McQueen has a flashback to his crash from Cars 3. *Jackson Storm and Mallard will be working with the Chaos Crew and Conrad. *Conrad also likes to barbecue, so he modified his Black Knight armour to prepare barbecued food. *At the end, Cruz comments 'they should put a race car in Thomas & Friends', foreshadowing Ace appearing in the 2018 Thomas film 'Big World, Big Adventures'. Script view of a desert. Cars racing through it Announcer: Well, after a while, folks, the day is finally upon us. Spencer: Your ladyship, it is an honor to be competing in this rally with you. Roary: And us. Are you ready, big brother? Lightning: Ready! Roary: Ready, adopted big sister? Cruz Ramirez: Ready! Roary: Wow! This is amazing! Cici: We haven't done racing for aces since 2006! Lightning: Hey, that was when my first film made it's debut! Cruz: It was? Mater: Dad gum right! Cruz: Gee, guys, I've never been in this sort of competition before. Roary: Of course, Cruz! This is a rally! The only rule is make it to the finish! Cruz: OK! to Havoc looking at the racers on a view over a cliff Havoc: The race has started. Call the boss and ask him what we're doing here. contacts the Hood Fuse: Conrad: Fried eggs, Fuse? Fuse: Well, thank you, Con, but fried eggs give me a nasty acid reflex. I totally don't wanna have a repeat of... 'the incident'. Jackson Storm: The incident? Mallard: What is- Fuse: Don't make me tell you! Mallard: I only asked. Jackson Storm: Anyway, what are you talking about? Fuse: It's a long story... I had to apologize up and down for at least a month before Havoc would speak to me again. Conrad: What did you do? Fuse: The unspeakable, Con. The unspeakable! Conrad: sarcastic Well, thanks for speaking of it. I think we oughta get after those racers now. on his knight helmet contacts the Hood ''down on a rest stop area near a mountain, Havoc's Spoiler is parked on it. Conrad's empty Black Knight armor is near 2 tanker wagons. FAB 1 and our heroes pass by in the distance. Lady Penelope notices it. Lady Penelope: Is that what I think it is? Drifter: Ahh, you're right! That must be the Chaos Crew's vehicle! Lady Penelope: Parker, I believe this would be an excellent opportunity... to stretch our legs. Parker: Oh, no thank you, m'lady. I went before the race. Lady Penelope: No, that's not what I meant. Parker: Oh... realizing Oh! FAB. 1 and our heroes come up to the rest stop. FAB 1 parks behind a tanker wagon, and Lady Penelope and Parker get out. Cruz: Wow, Mr McQueen. It's very quiet here. Lightning McQueen: Correction. Too quiet. Havoc's Spoiler Why would the Chaos Crew stop here? Roary: Beats me, big brother. Maxi: We'd better be careful. Mater told me that quiet places like this are always a trap. Mater: True dat. I learnt it from when I was a secret agent. Did I ever- Lightning: Excuse me, Mater, I hate to break up this interesting conversation, but can we focus on getting the turbo computer back please? Mater: Oh, right. Let's go. Penelope and Parker sneak over to Havoc's Spoiler and look at something through the window Lady Penelope: Ah, the turbo computer. Parker? Parker: Oh... the Spoiler's door. Unlocked? Honestly, don't they know there are thieves about? the turbo computer Spencer: Rattle my rods! That was easy! Roary: Too easy, Spencer. Cruz Ramirez: You're right, Roary. Why no guards? Drifter: More to the point; why aren't the Chaos Crew here? Mater: Well, whatever the case is, we've got the turbo thingy, and we'd better get that BR2-whatsit driver to the medical bay. Lady Penelope: I think Mater's right. Time to hit the road. [Lady Penelope and Parker shut the spoiler's door and sneak back to Fab 1. By this time, Havoc comes outta a rest stop building, carrying burgers and chocolate bars. she sees FAB 1 reversing from behind the tankers.} Lady Penelope: Byeeeeeee! 1, and our heroes race off. Havoc drops her goods in annoyance. Havoc: Fuse? Fuse...! 1 and our heroes drive off round a rock pile Havoc: offscreen FUSE!!!! back to the rest stop. Fuse comes outta a green door near the one Havoc came out of; Conrad following from behind him. Fuse: What? Conrad: What is it, Havoc? Havoc: We've been robbed! gasps. Jackson Storm and Mallard arrive Jackson Storm: I swear, I am gonna '''kill McQueen! And his teacher's pet! And those Silver Hatch scrap heaps, too! Conrad: Exactly right, Storm! to his Black Knight armour Mallard: My brother is so gonna regret the day he stole from the Chaos Crew! Fuse: After them! take off in pursuit. Inside the spoiler, Fuse holds a chocolate bar, but a glare from Havoc makes him put it down. Lightning and the others Cici: Ooh la la! The Chaos Crew are after us! Lightning: Just pretend it's the schoolbus of death, and not the Chaos Crew! Spencer: There's a difference?! Cruz Ramirez: Miss Fritter was no biggy for my teacher. Lightning: Cruz, this is WAY bigger than Miss Fritter. If that Chaos Crew regains this turbo computer, imagine what trouble it would cause. Cruz; I imagine... bad news, right? Lightning McQueen: You imagine correctly. Uno biggo problemo, for the whole world-o. gasps Cruz: What? Roary: He means a big problem for the world. Tin Top: Well, we'd better get away! We gotta get those Chaos Crew creeps away from us! Put all we can against them! Cruz: Are you sure about this, Tin Top? Lightning: Tin Top's right, Cruz. It's what Doc would've done. at Cruz Use that. gets a look of determination and follows the others Cruz: Okay, let's do it. Lightning: Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll box them in. That should slow them down until Penelope, Park, Jensen and the BR2 driver get away. Mater: And I know two professional spy cars who can help. dials Holly Shiftwell's number Holly Shiftwell: Hello? Mater: Holly, it's Mater. We've got a problem here. It starts with Chaos and ends with Crew. Finn McMissile: Okay, we're heading there now. Songs *Roary the Racing Car theme (heard in the credits) Category:Dedicated to Sylvia Anderson